Plus One
by NewTwilightFan
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Lots of college students take on part-time work to pay their way through school. Edward and his two best friends go one step further: 'Plus One', an escort service for wealthy single ladies. Then Edward meets a new client who defies the stereotypes. Unfortunately for him, attraction and desire are sometimes a one-way street. *Not really an HEA*


_A/N: The funny thing about writer's block, for me at least, is that when I run into a roadblock with one set of characters, a thousand new plot bunnies pop up like mushrooms. Take this one, for example. It's a little different, self-contained, but not your normal love story. Despite the absence of an HEA, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

"Here's another one. It's kind of short notice. Next Saturday. Plus one for a family wedding," Jasper laughed, as he scanned the online request.

"Not it! Family weddings are the worst."

"Unless she's a bridesmaid. They always want a little more than they've paid for," Jasper joked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Emmett laughed and held out his hand for Jasper to bump fists.

"What are you clowns going on about?" Edward asked, throwing his backpack onto the floor and sinking into Jasper's couch with a groan. "I thought we were supposed to be having a meeting."

"We've still got a bunch of business items to address, but we just received another request through the 'Plus One' site, and neither of us is available. You need the money, right?"

"When is it?" Edward asked, stifling a yawn. He'd barely slept the night before. The demands of school and hitting their 100% client satisfaction goal for the business often meant he short-changed himself on sleep.

"Next Saturday. She's young, too. Eighteen. You should take it. You can still pass for a college student."

"I am a college student."

"Graduate school isn't the same thing. You're actually expected to act like a grown-up. No more frat parties for you, Eddie."

"Fuck off, Emmett. Tell me about the gig, Jasper. We don't normally get 'em so young. What's her story?"

"Mother's getting remarried. The girl, her name is Isabella, wants to arrive with a date and leave with him. Only about four to five hours plus transportation there and back. It's here in the city, so you should still be able to catch up on your beauty sleep."

"Unless she wants a little after party of her own," Emmett said, leering at his friend.

"She's eighteen. I don't care if it's technically legal, it seems wrong to even consider it."

"Come on, Edward. You've devirginized how many girls? It's practically your specialty. You're like fucking Neil Armstrong. First man to walk those untouched plains or some shit like that."

"What is your problem today?" Edward glared at him, irritated.

"My problem? You're the one who looks like you need a double dose of Prozac. What's the matter? Short on sleep? The insatiable Tanya Greshneva wear you out again?"

"Ugh. I swear she's discovered the female equivalent of Viagra. She want's to go for two or three hours straight. I'm just not up for it. Like, literally not up for it. I've had to start getting really creative with toys and stuff. I'd think she was faking it, but I can see and feel it when she comes. It's fucking terrifying. Like a venus flytrap slamming shut," Edward said with a shudder. "And she wails like a banshee. I don't know how much longer I can do this, guys. I know we all need the money, but this had gotten way bigger than any of us ever thought it would. Maybe we need to bring in fresh meat. I'll happily give up a third of my shares if another dude can take on the Russian Rutter. One of these days she's gonna squeeze my dick right off," he finished, rubbing the appendage in question self-consciously.

Emmett fell on the floor laughing.

Jasper just shot him a sympathetic smile. "I might have one or two guys who would be interested. She's hot, rich and a nymphomaniac. What man wouldn't want to tap that?"

"Speaking as the guy who's been tapping that for almost two months, I doubt there are many who could keep up. She's sucking me dry. I feel like I've aged about ten years in under eight weeks. Fucking succubus," he groaned, scrubbing his red-rimmed eyes with the heels of his hands. "So we'll look at expanding the team?"

"That's actually the first thing I wanted to bring up. If you two are already maxed out, we'll need to. See, the thing is. . ." Jasper paused, shifting in his chair.

"I knew it! It's the cute brunette isn't it?" Emmett crowed from his spot on the floor. "She's been on your schedule almost every single week since she moved here three months ago. That's not a date-for-hire, that's a relationship. She wants you to quit, doesn't she?"

"Shut up, it's not like that. She never asked me for anything of the sort. We don't really talk about the business. I. . . I really like Alice. A lot. It doesn't feel right to be with other women. It's like she's always there in my thoughts, just below the surface. I used to enjoy this shit, but now it really is work. Hard work. I hate it."

Emmett and Edward just stared.

"Don't give me that look."

"What look am I giving you"" Emmett asked.

"Like I've got two heads."

"You do. At least I thought you did. Little Jasper has a headache, huh?"

"Fuck you, Emmett."

"Or maybe you should say, fuck Alice."

"I said it's not like that," Jasper yelled, standing up in a shot. "Quit running your mouth about things you don't understand!"

"Whoa, man. Chill. I'm sorry," Emmett said, his voice suddenly serious. "I didn't realize."

"Wow," Edward added. "It's like that, huh?"

"Yeah. Something like that. We'll see." Jasper sat back down, deflated. He fidgeted with his Rubik's cube, spinning the sides wildly from a rainbow mosaic to solid sides and back again.

"So, who did you have in mind?" Emmett asked, rolling over onto his front and starting a set of push ups.

"You guys remember Peter?"

"Sure. Your friend from Texas," Emmett huffed between reps.

"Well, he's moving up here and needs a job. I told him he could crash with me for a while, if he needed a place."

"I thought he was getting married."

"He was. She ditched him for a guy at work a few weeks before Christmas last year. He moved out, but then he lost his job and fell behind on rent. He's in a bad way. This could be a good opportunity for him while he gets back on his feet. If you guys are okay with it, of course."

Emmett shrugged.

Edward asked, "Does he know what he's signing up for?"

"I haven't told him everything, but he's a smart guy. He's suspected what I do since that mix up last July. He's cool."

"Okay. It would be good not to have to turn business away," Edward said.

Jasper visibly relaxed, setting his Rubik's cube back on the corner of his desk with a sigh.

"Thanks, you guys. Really. And I'll still handle the scheduling, IT and logistics stuff. I won't hang you out to dry."

Jasper had been the brains and inspiration behind 'Plus One'. Give women exactly what they want: A hot date, conversation that's centered on them and their interests, enough PDAs to make all of their friends or coworkers jealous, then take them home and fuck their brains out. Stick around long enough to make them breakfast in bed, massage their feet, run them a hot bath, then leave them with a sweet note and piece of gourmet chocolate.

The notes always had the same tone. They started out with a thank you, then went on to boost their egos with enough warm fuzzies to power their vibrators for a month.

 _Thank you for sharing yourself with me. I don't think I'll ever forget last night. It wasn't just sex for me. . . Being with you made me feel like the man I've always wanted to be. You will always be a treasured memory._

 _Yours,_

 _E (or J or Em)_

Jasper had the system dialed. He was the one who had procured an off-the-books loan from his uncle to start the endeavor. He wrote the original contracts, making sure they stayed well within the legal boundaries of the state. He designed the website, purchased their clothes, scheduled photo shoots for their profiles and negotiated preferred dining and hotel rates. He even leased three luxury cars to make sure they picked up their clients in style. The response was instantaneous and enthusiastic. The business broke even in less than four months.

Jasper understood female psychology so well that success was practically effortless. The three friends were polite, well-dressed and intelligent. Single business-women adored them, took them out for expensive dates and requested their company at glitzy parties and fundraisers. New divorcees got to jump back a decade or more and remember what it felt like to be single and desirable.

None of them minded being eye-candy. It felt awesome to be in such high demand. And the sex, when it happened, which was quite frequently, was incredible. Women in their thirties and forties were so different than the girls they had known in highschool and college. Confident. Assertive. Vocal. Really, really vocal.

They were all in their twenties, so they drew the line at 45 year olds. Right from the start, they had agreed that a 20-year age gap was wide enough. None of them wanted to sleep with women that were as old as their mothers. Even so, their schedules had been booked solid for more than a year. At least once a month they had to decline bookings because they were already maxed out.

Emmett was their Don Juan. It didn't matter what a women looked like. He didn't care if they were tall or short, heavy or skinny. He always found a way to make them smile, danced with them, whispered teasing, flirtatious jokes in their ears. More often than not, they shyly invited him back to their hotel rooms where he proved that size really does make a difference. And he cuddled after fucking. They loved that.

Jasper tended to attract the bookish ones. The scientific ones. The introspective, philosophical ones. He was a thinker, but he was also a great listener. The women who craved some intimacy at the end of the night quickly discovered that years of computer programming had given him the dexterity of a pianist.

Edward didn't have a type. Well, actually he did, but it wasn't by choice. Somehow he always ended up with the screamers. The loud, expressive, outgoing, controlling, sex-hungry cougars hunted him down. More and more frequently, he had to block off chunks of his calendar just to make sure he could take a break to eat, sleep and study. He was in his third year of medical school and he was burning the candle at both ends.

To make matters worse, or better, depending on your perspective, one of his earliest clients had hired him as a gift for her daughter's 21st birthday. On paper, he was supposed to accompany Theresa on her 21-run which started at 12:01 am on her birthday. He was assigned to be the designated driver for the girl and her three best friends, then bring them all back to the mom's condo.

What really went down. . . went down. Repeatedly. Then, later that morning, he showed Theresa all the ways a man can make a woman's body bend, tremble, shake and dissolve. Edward was diligent and creative. Theresa had a very happy birthday. Then she told all of her rich friends about the incredible guy she had met. The guy who knew fifty different ways to make her cry out his name before he even unzipped his pants.

Since then, Edward had received seventeen other requests similar to the first. "My daughter is a virgin. Teach her what it feels like to have a man who does it right. I want her to have the best. Give it to her good."

$800, $1,000, $1,500. They didn't balk. Rich, single moms? He never knew they existed before. Even if she had been so inclined, his mom sure as hell hadn't had money to spare to pay for an escort to make him a man. She could barely afford new shoes at the start of each school year. That's why he was paying his way through medical school by selling sex. Errr. . . companionship.

Well, he quickly learned that those rich, single women did exist. And they spared no expense to show their daughters how high their expectations should be when choosing a man. He was just surprised that virginity was so common in the socialite crowd. None of the girls he knew from highschool had waited that long.

Voracious cougars and blushing virgins. Two, sometimes three nights a week. He was exhausted.

"So, will you take the job?"

"Huh?" Edward was jolted out of his reverie by Emmett slinging a pillow at the back of his head. He really needed to get some sleep.

"The wedding. Next Saturday."

"I don't do family events without a pre-meet. Not if she wants to claim it's an established relationship."

"She already selected the option and accepted the surcharge. Her place, Thursday at 8 pm. Looks like you might even get a little pre-funk goin', Edward!"

"Okay. Fine. I'll do it. But then I plan to take some serious time off. It's almost Spring and we're going to be booked solid with weddings clear through 'til August. That reminds me, I need to get my black suit back from the dry cleaner."

"Already did. It's hanging up in my closet," Jasper nodded in the direction of his room.

"Thanks, man. Email me the details. I'll be there. What's next on your agenda?"

The three friends got down to business. They reviewed their monthly financials, updated their profiles on the website, scribbled out personal thank you notes to some of their best clients, opted to extend the lease on all three vehicles, then settled down with pizzas and a case of microbrews to unwind.

~ PLUS ONE ~

Edward checked his GPS. It was the correct address, but nothing about the neighborhood implied that trust-fund kids with thousands of dollars to burn on a fake boyfriend would choose to live there. It was decidedly middle-class. He felt out of place as he climbed out of the red Lexus IS C. He self-consciously smoothed his slacks, straightened his collar and grabbed the half-dozen roses he had purchased from a florist on the way there.

He had just showered, shaved and styled his hair. His teeth were smooth and tasted like spearmint. He had two brand new condoms in his wallet. His phone ringer was turned off.

"Time to make her night," he whispered to himself.

Edward took the elevator up to the fifth floor, checked his watch to make sure he wasn't too early, then knocked on the girl's door. She opened it almost immediately.

"Isabella Swan?"

Edward did his best to hide his shock. She had long brown hair, tied up with a rubberband. Her face was completely free of cosmetics, and she was wearing glasses with thick, brown plastic frames. Her figure was completely hidden beneath a man's XL t-shirt and baggy jeans.

"You from 'Plus One'?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm Edward. Can I come in?"

"What are those for?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at the roses.

"They're for you. Flowers. For you. . . um. Yeah." Edward had never felt so awkward.

"Okay. . .?" She stepped back to let him by. "I thought we were having a planning meeting. I need you the day after tomorrow. Not tonight. Did they give you the wrong instructions?"

"No. No, I'll be here Saturday morning." He set the roses on the counter and looked around the room. It was a small but tidy living room. The furniture was plain beige with black pillows.

"It's okay. We're here alone. My roommate is out of town until next Wednesday."

Edward looked back at her in surprise. It didn't sound like innuendo. She was honestly trying to put him at ease, not coming on to him. He crossed his arms, then uncrossed them and rubbed his hands on his thighs, trying to figure out what to do. Normally, by this point, he was confirming all of Jasper's CYA steps so he could take off his clothes without getting arrested.

"Paperwork! Um. . . you should have received a contract in the mail. . ."

"Right here. I've already read and signed everything." Isabella said, as she sat down on the sofa, pushing the packet of papers across the coffee table toward him.

"Great. Thanks."

He busied himself scanning the documents, making sure that every clause was initialled, and the final page was dated and signed.

"Perfect. And, uh, just for my own peace of mind. . . I want to make sure that you know our fees are non-refundable. All they cover is transportation, conversation, companionship and entertainment during the hours listed in the contract. That includes any meals or refreshments that are not already included in any events we attend together."

"Right. Gotta pay you to pay for me. Keep the 'man as breadwinner' image alive," she said with a smirk.

"I. . . I guess so. Most of our clients prefer it that way."

"I imagine they do." The girl stared at him for a few seconds, seemingly amused by his awkwardness. "Are you new?"

"What? No. I've been doing this for a couple years."

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

He shook his head, confused.

"Sit down," she sighed. "Here's our story. Will you be able to have it memorized by Saturday?"

Edward accepted the thin folder and flipped through the pages. She had assembled notes and pictures by hand. It looked more like a scrapbook than a plan.

"What's all this?" he asked, looking at the magazine clippings and drawings that littered every page.

"Visual cues. To help you remember."

"Oh." He took in the Pinterest screenshot of a bowl of chili (her favorite food), the cocker spaniel she wanted to buy once she had a house and yard, the photos of her childhood house and bedroom, her high school transcript, and a newspaper clipping from the classified section advertising a junky old pick up truck for sale. "What about how we met?"

"Next page."

"I see." What he saw was a video arcade, go-karts and a putt putt golf course. "Was this our first date?"

"Yeah. I schooled you on skee-ball. But you're a master at the air hockey table, so it's okay."

"Umm. I don't think I've played air hockey since middle school."

She shrugged and pulled her feet up on the sofa next to her. "Nobody is going to know or care."

"So why did you go to so much trouble?"

The girl shrugged again and looked off into the corner. "It was fun."

"We should go to an arcade after the wedding," Edward said without thinking.

"What for?"

"I. . . never mind. So, who's getting married again?"

"My mom."

"You seem a little bothered by that. Don't you like her fiance?"

"I'm not bothered. Phil's great."

"Well you don't look happy."

"And you look constipated. I really don't see how my feelings are your business any more than your digestive issues are mine."

Edward choked on his retort. There wasn't a single thing about this girl that fit the profile. She wasn't flirty or clingy. She wasn't angling for a quickie. She wasn't narcissistic or self-absorbed. She was impossible for him to read.

"Don't you need to know any of these kinds of things about me?" he asked finally, trying to bring the conversation back around to their plan.

"I wrote up a quick profile for you on the last page. Feel free to add whatever you like."

Edward turned to the final page. She had summed up his description with half a page of bullet points. He quickly scanned them and let out an involuntary chuckle.

"What?" she asked, clearly defensive.

"How did you know I was in medical school?"

"I didn't. . . wait, you're serious?"

"Yep. I graduate next May."

"I was only trying to make it interesting. Lucky." She laughed, too, but she didn't appear to be amused.

"There's really not much else to say here. I mean, I am an only child, but I hate fishing, and I'm a vegetarian, so. . ."

"You don't look like a vegetarian," she said, checking him out for the first time.

"Uh. . . thanks?"

"You're welcome. Is that all?" she asked, standing up from the sofa.

"Unless you need anything else from me before I go. . ." Edward offered, idly wondering if she would want to mess around a bit.

She hadn't been giving off that vibe, but he didn't want to assume anything. And he was curious about what she looked like underneath her baggy clothes. She had pretty eyes. And a nice mouth. And her fingers were graceful, almost delicate. They would look so good wrapped around his. . .

He realized with a start that he was staring. She was giving him a confused, almost irritated look.

"I better be going then."

"See you Saturday at 3:00. Don't be late."

"I'll be here. Oh, one other thing. What color are you planning to wear?" He always made an effort to coordinate his wardrobe choices with his client's.

"I have no idea. Whatever fits my mood, I guess."

"So. . . black, then?"

Her lips curved into a genuine smile. "Edward, did you just make fun of me?"

"Maybe. I guess so," he chuckled.

"I like you. Have a good night."

"You too, Isabella."

"Just Bella."

"Bella. Right. G'night."

Edward walked out to the car fighting a smile. She was odd, and he felt completely off balance in her presence. Strangely enough, he liked her, too.

~ PLUS ONE ~

Edward checked his wallet to ensure he had enough cash. He doubted Isabella. . . Bella. . . would be interested, but he made sure he was armed with protection, just in case. He had pre-selected four ties and rolled them carefully so he could pick one after he saw his date.

Satisfied that he had everything he needed, Edward caught the bus to Jasper's house to collect one of the company cars for his date. When he arrived, Emmett was already gone on a job. Jasper was watching a movie. Edward did a double take when he realized a petite girl was curled up next to him, watching the movie with her head in his lap.

"Oh, hey. Sorry for interrupting. I was just grabbing the keys."

"Hey, bro. This is my friend, Alice. Alice, Edward is one of my-"

"Best friends. I know. Hey, Edward," she said, sweetly.

Edward blushed. That was definitely not what Jasper was about to say. "Hey, Alice. Nice to meet you. I'm running a bit behind schedule or I would stay and hang out."

"It's okay. I understand. No girl likes to be kept waiting," Alice responded, slyly jabbing Jasper in the ribs.

Jasper hissed through his teeth and caught her arm, pulling her into his lap. She giggled and kissed him, turning herself in his arms until she was pressed up against his chest with her fingers buried in his hair.

Edward let himself out quietly, feeling oddly hollow inside. There was something about the way Jasper and Alice interacted that struck a chord within him. It was so natural. And kind of beautiful.

Edward knocked on Bella's door a few minutes after 3:00. He heard a crash, a string of expletives and took a step back as the door flew open.

"You're late!"

"By like two minutes. Sorry. If you're ready to go, we can get out of here immediately."

He took in her appearance and bit his lip. Her hair was down and brushed out into long auburn waves. She wasn't wearing a speck of make up. She was dressed in a white dress with a large, colorful floral print and white sandals. He cringed internally. She looked like she was 15 years old. This was so wrong.

"I look horrible, don't I. I hate this dress. I wore it to graduation last June. My mom bought it for me. It's bad, isn't it?"

"No! No, it's not bad. You look really. . . pretty," Edward said, grasping at straws.

"I look like a kid. This completely defeats the purpose. God, I am such an idiot!"

"Whoa. Slow down. I don't know what purpose you're talking about, but maybe we can figure something out. Is that the only dress you own?"

It was a foreign concept. Most of his clients had a closet full of formal attire, even when they were only in town for a few days. One of them had forced him to endure an hour long fashion show before getting down to business. She was a slow burner in more ways than one. It had been a long, long night.

"Nothing fits. The freshman fifteen is not a myth after all," she huffed looking completely out of her element.

"Let's see what we have to work with. Where's your room?"

Bella waved her hand in the direction of her bedroom. He opened the door and stopped in his tracks. The closet was empty. The bed looked like a volcano had vomited rayon and cotton all over the place. Edward scratched the back of his head, bemused.

Bella stepped up next to him, wriggled out of the girlish dress and tossed it onto the pile. She stood next to him with her arms crossed under her breasts and a scowl on her face. Seeing her in her underwear made him pause. He had no idea where she put the fifteen pounds, unless it was her breasts and butt. She was pretty thin, otherwise.

"Uhh. . ." he started, then forgot what he was going to say. "Oh, yeah. Does your roommate have anything you can borrow?"

"Angela? I have no idea. I mean, I think we're close to the same size. She's taller than me, but that shouldn't matter with dresses, right?"

"Let's go see."

Bella opened her friend's closet and stood back. Edward felt a bit uncomfortable going through a stranger's possessions, but he figured it was between the two girls. They could figure it out later. Right now, he had a client who was going to be late to her mother's wedding if he didn't help her. He held up a couple of dresses and put them back. Despite his earlier joke, he didn't think it was wise to wear a black dress to a wedding. It would definitely send the wrong message. Near the back of the closet, he discovered a garment bag. He lifted off the plastic to find an ice-blue satin gown with the tags still on.

"Oooh. That is pretty. I better call her before trying it on, though. It looks expensive."

Edward leaned up against the bedroom wall and waited while Bella called her friend and got permission to test drive the dress. There were tears in her eyes and a rare smile curled her lips when she hung up the phone.

"I don't know what I would do without her," she sighed. "Help me out here, Edward."

He held the dress high above her head and lowered it gradually as she fit her arms through the complicated straps. Edward zipped it up slowly, feeling strangely as if he would rather be pulling the zipper the opposite direction.

"Wow. That's more like it. How do I look?"

"Stunning," he smiled. "Just one problem."

"What?" she asked, turning to look at her reflection in the floor length mirror.

"You're going to need a strapless bra or bustier."

"A what?"

"You know, like lingerie that doesn't show in the back and over your shoulders."

"I don't own anything like that. And there's no way I can borrow Angela's. She wears an A cup."

"You could go braless. The dress is lined. You'll need a coat, though. It's freezing outside and your nipples will definitely show."

"Shit. Fine. Whatever. We're so late. Unzip me real quick."

Edward did as he was told, then watched in surprise as Bella unhooked her bra, contorting a bit to take it off without removing the dress. Saliva flooded his mouth as he saw her breasts, firm and round and obviously 100% real, bouncing free against the silky fabric.

"Hello. Eyes up here. I thought you were a gigolo. You've probably seen hundreds of bare boobs."

"I. . . uh. I'm an. . . es. . .escort. Wow. Sorry. It's just you're kind of hot."

Bella's eyebrows shot up and she burst out laughing. "Right. You guys have all the lines down pat, don't you? Zip me up. If we don't leave now, we're going to be late."

His face felt warm, and he had to adjust himself in his pants. It took all of his self control to only touch the fabric and zipper as he fastened her dress. The skin of her arms and back was creamy soft and smooth, and strands of her hair escaped her fingers to brush against the backs of his hands.

"Oh! My contacts!' she cried unexpectedly, and hurried to the bathroom to replace her glasses.

She came back out a few moments later, scurrying around the apartment to gather her purse, wallet, keys, phone and coat. Edward couldn't believe the transformation from a couple days before. She had that rare body type that is both soft and slender. Her breasts and hips curved naturally in a way that invited the eye to follow them and made his hands itch to explore. With her glasses gone, he could finally see her whole face, heart-shaped and expressive, with eyebrows that swept up slightly, and a slight bump on the bridge of her nose. She wasn't even wearing makeup, and she was gorgeous.

"Earth to Edward. Let's go!" she cried, waving her hand in front of his face.

He shook his head and followed her to the elevator, then led her out to the car he had parked on the curb.

"Wow. Nice to know my money is going to a good cause."

"Image is everything," he shrugged.

"That is the general idea behind this sideshow. Okay. Step on it."

"A speeding ticket isn't going to get us there any faster. Sit tight. We still have almost half an hour."

As it turned out, they only needed 15 minutes to reach the venue and park. Other guests were on their way in, and Bella had to dodge several of her mother's friends to reach the room where the bride was getting ready. It was going to be a small ceremony. No bridal parties. Just the bride, the groom and the minister.

"Wait here," Bella told Edward, then disappeared into the dressing room.

He wandered around for a few minutes, stepped into the restroom to check his hair and adjust the blue tie that he had hastily tied at a traffic light, then went back out to the lobby to wait.

"Hey, I don't think I know you. You here for the wedding?" A man about his own age approached him, holding out his hand in greeting.

"That's right," Edward replied. "My girlfriend's mom is getting married."

"Wait. . . your girlfriend? We're talking about Isabella Swan, right?"

The other man laughed, his white teeth standing out sharply against his tan skin. Edward took his measure. He was about Edward's height, but wider in the shoulders, with broad hands and muscular arms, visible even through the sleeves of his tuxedo.

"That's right," Edward replied with one eyebrow raised. "You know her?"

"Oh, I know her. I know her real good."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Edward said, doing his best to remain civil. He didn't know Bella that well, but he was pretty certain that she hadn't done anything to deserve the guy's derision.

"I'm Jared. Bella and I go way back. I'm surprised she's never mentioned me. How long have you been together?"

"Long enough to know that if she gave a shit about you, she would have introduced us already. See you after the ceremony." Edward turned his back on the other man and found his way back to the place where he had last seen Bella.

Just then, the door opened, and she stepped out behind a middle-aged woman. Her resemblance to Bella made it immediately clear who she was, even if it weren't for the conservative, embroidered white jacket and skirt she was wearing.

"Edward! Come and meet my mother, Renee Higginbotham, soon to be Dwyer."

Edward's grin mirrored Bella's. He didn't understand why she had been so down when he first met her. Standing next to her mother, she looked radiant and happy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Edward said, holding out his hand to Renee.

He didn't intend to be flirtatious, but the fact was, Renee was much closer in age and appearance to his average client than Bella was. The bedroom eyes, the slightly crooked smile, the leading tone of his voice. . . they were all second nature to him. He didn't even realize his error until he saw the look of shock and annoyance on Bella's face out of the corner of his eye.

"So you're Bella's mystery man. After all these months, I was starting to believe she had made you up."

"No ma'am. I'm solid flesh and blood."

"I can see that," she said appraisingly, then gave Bella a knowing look.

Bella's answering blush made Edward grin.

"I almost didn't recognize my own daughter. Is this your doing?"

"I don't know what you mean. Bella is always stunning."

"Careful, sweetie. This one has a silver tongue," Renee said with one eyebrow raised. She patted her daughter on the shoulder and accepted a quick hug. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"What was that about," Bella hissed as soon as her mother was out of earshot.

"What do you mean?"

"My mother is getting married in less than 15 minutes. Do you have to flirt with everything with breasts?" Her eyes flashed angrily, and she stormed off, disappearing into the women's restroom halfway down the hall.

"Fuck me. . ." Edward muttered under his breath. He really hadn't intended to piss her off.

"Girl trouble, huh?" An older man asked, stepping up beside him just as the door shut behind Bella.

"Yeah. Let your guard down for one second and you screw up," Edward sighed. "I'm Edward, by the way."

"Charlie," the man said, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake. "I don't think I've seen you around before. How do you know the family?"

"Bella, my girlfriend. . . it's her mom's wedding. Actually, this is the first time I've met any of Bella's friends or family. With school and work, it's hard to find the time for much of anything."

"You met Bella at school?"

"No. Actually we ran into each other at an arcade. She rolls a wicked curve at skee-ball. Totally wiped the floor with my pride," he said, laughing a bit bashfully.

"That sounds like Bella. So, what are you studying? Are you in the English Lit program, too?"

Edward did recall reading something about her passion for literature in her scrapbook profile binder.

"Books don't really hold my attention. I'm more of a hands on person. I majored in Anatomy and Physiology then applied to UW School of Medicine. I'll graduate next May then start my residency, hopefully here in Seattle."

Charlie's eyebrows raised a fraction of an inch and his bushy, salt-and-pepper mustache twitched. "Med school, huh? I wouldn't imagine that leaves much time for work, let alone dating."

"Not really. It can be tough. Bella's great though. She's very understanding and supportive."

"She is that. She doesn't put herself first very often. And you're holding down a job, too?"

"Just part time. I help out a friend here and there, as needed. He's in the entertainment industry. I'm sorry, I should have asked. . . How do you know the family?"

"I'm Bella's father."

The blood drained from Edward's face, and he swallowed hard.

"She did tell you I'm a cop, right?"

Edward nodded stiffly. She hadn't said anything of the sort, although he vaguely remembered a police badge logo on the shirt she had worn Thursday evening.

"Don't worry. I left my sidearm at home."

"Right. Of course. . ." Edward laughed uncomfortably.

Charlie's eyes narrowed, and he seemed to be smiling behind his mustache. Edward cleared his throat and adjusted his tie.

"Dad, you're here!" Bella cried as she came out of the bathroom. "Oh good, you've met my boyfriend."

"What are you wearing?" Charlie asked in a shocked voice, not even responding to her comment.

"It's a dress. Yes, I have boobs. Geez. Come on Edward, let's find a seat," she huffed, rolling her eyes.

Edward let her take his hand, looking back over his shoulder and shrugging helplessly at his date's father. The older man just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Well, that was fun. Tell me now, am I going to get blindsided by anyone else?" Edward asked, as he sat down beside her in the front row of seats.

"Shhhh. Just remember my notes. Keep it simple."

"Right. Simple. That's definitely the theme of the day," he whispered sarcastically.

Bella pinched his thigh sharply, but he could see her fighting a smile.

The ceremony started a few minutes later. It was much shorter than the average wedding he attended. He was pretty sure he recognized the minister from a ceremony he had gone to the previous summer. Unlike most of his dates, Bella's eyes remained dry throughout the vows and the first kiss, only glistening slightly when her mother's eyes sought hers just before the recessional.

They fell in line behind the newlyweds, joining a procession of about 60 guests as they went down the steps to the banquet hall on the first floor. Edward followed Bella through the receiving line, shaking hands with the groom and consciously keeping his expression neutral as he congratulated the bride. Renee's eyes narrowed slightly, but she accepted his well wishes graciously and turned to the next guest.

Bella wasn't able to walk more than few steps before somebody stopped her, an old neighbor or something. Then there was a teacher. Next, her mother's sister. Everyone wanted to compliment her dress, ask her about school, meet her boyfriend and hear about how they met. Finally there was a break in the conversation.

"Phew. Now we eat."

Edward joined her in the hors d'oeuvres line. "It was a beautiful ceremony."

"Sure."

"You don't like weddings."

"It's not that. And I'm really happy for Mom. . . It's just a bit weird, you know?"

"Imagining her with Phil? Having your dad here?"

"Yeah. Both, I guess. They've remained friends ever since they split. They chose to live close together, so I could spend time with both of them growing up without having to choose. I think I was just holding out hope that one day they would fall back in love."

"My parents were divorced, too. My dad left when I was in first grade. I saw him at breakfast, got on the bus and went to school like any other day. When I got home from school that afternoon, her was gone. I never saw him again, and my mom refused to talk about him. He just disappeared from my life. I know it may not always feel like it, but you're lucky. I've only known your parents for a couple hours, but it's obvious they both love you and are very protective of you."

"Thanks, Doctor Edward," Bella smiled, her eyes glowing.

"Bella, Edward," Charlie called, coming over to join them. An attractive younger couple trailed along behind him.

"Doctor Cullen!" Bella cried, with a big smile. "Edward, this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, the one I was telling you about. He's stitched me up more times than I can count."

Bella hadn't mentioned him at all.

"Eleven," the doctor supplied with a wink.

"Carlisle," his wife scolded him, but her eyes were laughing.

"So Charlie tells me that you're a medical student."

"Yes, sir," Edward responded. "I just wrapped up my six-week OB/GYN clerkship yesterday, and I'll be starting my pediatric clinicals under Doctor Gerardy next Tuesday."

"If you have any interest in becoming an orthopedic surgeon, feel free to pick my brain. I work in a much smaller hospital out on the peninsula, but we still get some exciting cases now and then. While we don't have a residency program, it would be my pleasure to share the small-town doctor life with you next time you and Bella come down to visit Charlie."

"I'd like that a lot. Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Edward's smile felt wooden. Over Carlisle's shoulder he could see Charlie watching him shrewdly.

"It would be my pleasure. Oh, stuffed mushrooms! Delicious!" Carlisle exclaimed, grabbing two plates and handing one to his wife.

Edward loaded his own plate with salad, cheese and bread. He didn't know anything about Phil and Renee, but they were obviously carnivores. It seemed like everything had meat in it.

"Here, Edward, let me get you some of this steak," Charlie said, holding a skewer of juicy red meat out toward his plate.

"Dad! Edward's a vegetarian," Bella stepped in unexpectedly, taking the skewer from her father and putting it on her own plate.

Everyone within earshot turned to look at him suspiciously.

"Sorry. But thanks anyway, Charlie." He leaned down and whispered in Bella's ear. "Thanks, I owe you."

"No problem," she grinned, bumping his thigh with her hip.

Charlie was scowling at them. Carlisle and his wife looked amused.

A few yards away, Jared, the guy from the lobby, was watching them and sneering. Edward inhaled and held it when he realized Jared was heading their way. His steps were unsteady. Edward guessed that he must have been drinking for the last hour straight, judging by the way he was walking, bumping into people and tables as he struggled to catch up to them.

"Hey, Bella. Who's this Edward guy?" Jared called out. "Has your new boyfriend realized that you don't put out yet? Hey, man. Your wasting your time. She won't even fuck drunk," he laughed, staggering a little.

Edward was pretty sure that one more drink would lay the man out on the floor, if Edward didn't lose his cool and deck him first. His hands clenched into fists, and he spun around, taking a step forward to place himself between the jerk and Bella. Bella nudged him aside impatiently.

"Get a cab and go home, Jared. You're embarrassing your mother," Bella scolded, then turned on her heel and walked on. Edward trailed close behind her.

"Come back, JellyBelly. I'm sorry. Come back and give me a hug."

"You can suck my dick," she shot back, obviously not caring when everyone around them gasped.

Edward chuckled. Another guy he hadn't seen before was dragging Jared from the room, talking furiously into his ear. Edward pulled out Bella's chair for her and filled a water glass. "Ex-boyfriend?"

"Ex-asshole," she replied grimly.

"Should I take him out back and knock his teeth in?" Edward offered with one eyebrow raised.

"I doubt you could. He's a 2nd degree black belt."

"He's completely sloshed!" Edward protested.

"That won't make a difference. He's always like that. One second he's wasted, then it's like he goes into beastmode. It's not worth getting a black eye or a broken nose, Edward. Just ignore him."

His shoulders sagged a little. She wasn't even trying to support his ego. He'd just offered to stand up for her, to fight a guy who was obviously bigger and stronger than him, and she had brushed it off like it was nothing. Like she didn't need anyone else fighting her battles. Maybe she didn't.

Edward sat down and picked at his salad. Things had gotten complicated really quickly. He shouldn't care what Bella's parents thought of him. He shouldn't be networking with friends of her family. He definitely shouldn't be contemplating assault and battery on her behalf. Where would her father stand on that one, anyway? Would he thank him or jump at the chance to arrest him?

"Hey. What's the matter?"

"I. . . nothing. I'm just a bit tired. Sorry. This is supposed to be fun for you. Finish eating, then we can dance."

Bella snorted. "I don't dance as a rule."

"And I do dance. As a rule. Eat up. They're playing our song."

Bella rolled her eyes at him, but took another bite of her steak. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you a vegetarian?"

Edward shrugged, swallowed a mouthful of salad and replied, "I just don't like the taste or texture of meat. Or at least that's how it started. After talking to other vegetarians and dieticians, I came to realize that it was possible to have a healthy, balanced vegetarian diet and reap the benefits of a reduced fat, reduced sodium, higher fiber diet at the same time."

"Oh. That's cool. Sorry I teased you about looking constipated."

"Don't worry about it," he grinned.

Bella frowned. Edward looked over his shoulder to see what was bothering her. Her father was talking to a uniformed police officer and gesturing in the direction that Jared had disappeared. It looked like he wasn't going to be trading punches with her ex after all.

Edward did eventually convince Bella to join him on the dance floor. It only took three steps for him to realize why she had a rule about dancing. Her coordination was bad. Shockingly so. He was reduced to concentrating on avoiding her feet, which only threw him off balance.

"I warned you," Bella laughed.

"I don't get it. You can walk just fine. Dancing is just moving with the music instead of stepping in a straight line."

"Maybe I should try line dancing. I'm sure the DeeJay has the Electric Slide."

Edward shook his head emphatically. "No. We'll just find a corner and talk, far, far away from the dance floor."

Bella laughed harder than ever.

"Bella," Renee called out to her daughter, just as the pair was working their way across the room.

"Oh, hey, Mom."

"Phil and I are leaving in a few minutes, but I wanted to get a couple more pictures first."

"Sure. I'll be right over."

"You, too, Edward," Bella's mom said.

"Oh, I don't th-"

"I insist."

"It's your day. Sure, why not?" he smiled, recovering his composure. It was only a couple pictures. No big deal. He probably ended up in a dozen wedding albums every year, somewhere in the background or off to the side of the frame.

"Oh, where did Phil disappear to now?" Renee sighed, looking around the room for her new husband. "I'm going to check the lobby. Stay put, you two. I'll be right back."

Edward grimaced at the photographer who bore a patient smile. He was probably earning half as much as Edward for being there, and his job didn't include getting to hang out with a gorgeous girl all day. That put a smile on Edward's face, and he turned to Bella to ask about her other weekend plans. She had a forkful of cake halfway to her mouth.

"Hey, where'd you get that?"

"They were cutting the cake while you were trying to torture me on the dance floor. Didn't you notice?"

"Not really. I didn't hear an announcement, either."

"Mom and Phil are kind of casual. Here. Have a bite. I promise, there is no meat in it."

"That's a surprise," he laughed, opening his mouth for the fork.

Bella's eyes seemed to linger on his lips as they closed around the tines. He smirked as he chewed and swallowed.

"That's actually pretty awesome. Can I have another bite?"

"Get your own plate," she scoffed.

"Uh uh. I like it better when you feed me," he said, wrapping one arm around her waist and grabbing her wrist. "Mmmm. Delicious," he hummed in her ear after stealing the cake from her fork.

Bella stiffened in his arms. Maybe he had read her wrong. It had seemed like she was warming up to him, teasing and smiling, even standing closer as they talked. He dragged his left hand slowly from her right hip and across her stomach, then released her. She shivered, goosebumps standing up on the skin of her arms. No. He hadn't read her wrong. She was very aware of him.

"Sorry kids. We're here," Renee interrupted his train of thoughts.

Edward glanced back at the photographer to see him snapping pictures of the two of them. That's when it hit him. He wasn't posing. He wasn't acting. He genuinely wanted Bella to be attracted to him. Her response to his proximity send a thrill up his spine. He wanted more. And that's exactly why he shouldn't go for it. She wasn't a giddy college girl excited about experimenting with her sexuality. And she definitely wasn't a horny, jaded cougar. She was different. Special. She wasn't for him.

Renee was watching him shrewdly. He had no idea what she was making of the conflicting emotions that flitted across her face. Then again, she'd been on to him from the start. Mother's intuition, maybe. She didn't like him. Not for her daughter, anyway. It was probably best for everyone involved that it was all a sham. What had Bella called it? A sideshow. She still hadn't explained her motives for hiring him.

It only took five minutes to get enough pictures to satisfy the photographer and the bride. Not long after, they saw the newlyweds off from the front door of the building. Edward took Bella's hand and they walked back to his car.

"Oh, shoot. I left my purse in the dressing room," Bella sighed.

"I'll get it for you," he offered, turning to run back inside.

"No. I'll get it. Ladies only, and you are definitely not a lady."

Edward laughed as she gave him stern instructions to stay put and wait for her. He leaned up against the side of the car and pulled out his phone. He had one missed alert, a text from Jasper informing him that Tanya Greshneva had submitted another request for his company the following Thursday. He cursed under his breath. He needed out of that mess, quick.

A low whistle made him look up. "This your car?" Charlie asked, with both eyebrows raised.

"Uh, yeah. It's a lease."

"And you work part time."

"Yeah," Edward repeated, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"You know, Bella isn't like other girls. . ."

"Definitely not. You can tell that in one glance," he agreed readily.

"So you know a lot of other girls."

"I wouldn't say that. . ." Edward dissembled, trying to guess what Charlie was getting at. He already knew the man wasn't too keen on him. Bella's parents might have been divorced for a long time, but it was evident that they were still wholly united on this subject. He was not the kind of guy they wanted associating with their daughter.

"Will we see you again soon?"

"I really can't say. That depends a lot on Bella and my schedule."

"That's right. You're schedule. You're a busy guy," Charlie said, his deep brown eyes boring straight into Edward's.

"Got it," Bella cried, jogging up to them with her purse tucked under her elbow. "Hey, Dad. It was so good to see you. Thanks for coming out here to support Mom. I know it meant so much to her."

Charlie accepted his daughter's hug, but he was still fixing Edward with a penetrating stare. "Make sure you bring this boy with you next time you visit. You've told me how much he loves fishing. I'll show him all the good spots."

Bella just laughed but didn't give an answer. Edward tried to smile, but failed. How long was Bella going to play her parents? Was she going to hire him for holidays and family outings, too? Or would she tell them things hadn't worked out and fabricate a new pseudo-boyfriend? The idea of her turning up to Thanksgiving dinner with Emmett or Peter made his stomach heave.

His thoughts were in turmoil as they pulled away from the curb. Bella wasn't like Alice. She didn't have deep pockets. And, for all her tough exterior, he was pretty certain that she wouldn't casually accept him having sex with multiple women between their appointments. . . dates. . . whatever. Then again, maybe she wouldn't care. She knew what he was. She knew what he did. Either way, he was getting ahead of himself. She hadn't given him any indication that she-

"Have you ever had sex with a virgin?"

"What?" Edward was so shocked that his foot slipped off the gas pedal.

"You know, for work."

"I. . . yeah. Once or twice."

"Once or twice? You don't remember?"

"I don't really keep a tally," he replied, coughing a little to hide his discomfiture.

"You have time, right? You don't have another job booked this evening?"

"Sure. . . I have time. If that's what you want."

"Might as well get my money's worth," she said matter-of-factly.

"Of course," he agreed lamely. He could just see Charlie loading his gun at his kitchen table. This was not going to end well.

"Thanks again for making the rounds of all the random guests. That should keep them happy and off my back for at least a few months."

"See, this is where you lose me. What was all that about?"

"I grew up in a small town. Everyone gets into everyone else's business. The only reason I ended up dating Jared was because our mom's were friends. When we all realized what a dysfunctional asshole he was, every woman over the age of 30 started trying to set me up with their sons, nephews, friend's friends. . . whatever. It was getting on my nerves. So, last Christmas when I went home for winter break, I told them all I had met somebody. I kept the details to a minimum so as not to trip myself up, but it's worked well so far. Then, out of the blue, my mom and her boyfriend decided to get married. And they chose to do it up here instead of out on the peninsula. If I didn't produce a boyfriend, all the B.S. was going to start up again."

"I see. . ." Edward said. He didn't really. "And you don't want a real boyfriend?"

She shrugged. "If I find someone who doesn't drive me crazy or try to turn me into somebody that I'm not, I might consider it. I'm in no hurry."

"But you want to have sex. Tonight."

"Why, is that a problem?"

"No. No. Not at all. No problem." He rubbed his jaw briskly and loosened his tie. "No problem at all. . ."

"And you really guarantee 100 percent satisfaction?"

Edward pulled up to the curb outside her apartment. "Uh, yeah. We do."

"Cool," she said casually, getting out of the car.

Edward went through his mental checklist. He had showered right after lunch. Now he was sweating through his shirt. His hair was a mess from running his hands through it all afternoon. His mouth was so dry he could barely swallow. But he did have two brand new condoms in his wallet. He double checked that his phone ringer was turned off.

"Time to make her night," he whispered to himself. It felt wrong.

"Are you coming or not? It's kind of freezing out here," Bella called.

Edward gave himself a shake and climbed out of the car. Every step filled him with trepidation. The crazy thing was, he wanted to have sex with Bella. More than that, he wanted to be the only guy to have sex with her. He could already imagine her skin blushing with arousal. Her firm breasts shaking and quivering as he drove into her. The pale pink nipples darkening slightly except right at the tips, where they would stand up hard and white as she came. He swallowed hard, desperately wishing for a glass of water. Or maybe a shot of tequila. Something to calm him down a bit.

Bella unlocked the door of her apartment and ushered him in. "Wow, I really tore this place apart earlier. Sorry about that," she said, crossing the living area to her bedroom and transferring the pile of clothing to a mound on the floor. "It this okay? I changed my sheets this morning."

"Yeah. That's great," Edward replied, his eyes darting around the room nervously. He had to get it together. He's done this a hundred times, at least. Sex was easy. It was fun. Plus, she was a virgin, so as long as he took things slow, he couldn't possibly disappoint her. She had no frame of reference.

"Can you unzip me? I want to hang up Angela's dress so it doesn't get ruined."

"Sure." His hands were shaking as he drew down her zipper, revealing the smooth planes of her back. He ran his fingertips down her spine, dipping the barest amount inside her underwear to stroke the top of her ass. Her muscles quivered and tensed beneath his touch.

Bella stepped away from him without a sound, slipping the dress off her shoulders as she crossed to her roommate's room. She returned a few moments later. Edward was mesmerized by her breasts. He had always been a boob guy, and there was something so tantalizing about natural breasts. They moved differently than implants, undulating and swaying with every step. It was almost hypnotic.

"Do you want me to take your jacket?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He jerked out of his trance and shrugged off his jacket. Bella hung it up in her mostly empty closet as he loosened his tie. "And you've really never had sex before?"

"Nope," she replied simply, taking his tie and holding out her hand for his shirt and pants.

Edward pulled the condoms out of his wallet and set them on the bedside table. He stood in his boxers and socks, at a loss for what to do next. None of his normal lines seemed appropriate.

"I'm a little curious. . . Were you waiting for marriage or something?'

"No. I just never felt like it."

"Why me?"

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm not really boyfriend material."

"I never said I wanted a boyfriend."

"Oh, I know. . . I just meant. . ."

"Look, Edward, if you don't want to have sex with me, that's fine. I read the contract. I know it's not officially part of your job. And I really wouldn't want to force anything on you that you don't want. I just figured. . ."

"Figured what?"

"That it was a good opportunity. That's all. I know I'm not the kind of girl most guys are into. And that doesn't bother me. But I would rather not have my first time be with somebody who doesn't have a clue about women's bodies or plays head games with me. This way, it's just sex. And you're kind of an expert on sex. Right?"

Edward stared at her with his mouth slightly open. "You really don't see yourself clearly at all, do you?"

"20/70 vision, buddy. Or didn't you notice the glasses earlier?"

"You know that's not what I meant. You're fantastic. You're so fiercely independent and confident! I have no idea how to act around you, but even so, you crack me up. You've kept me on my toes since the moment I first saw you. And I love that you love your parents so much. I think it's lame that you've been lying to them about having a boyfriend, but I think I understand why you did it. You want them to see you as a grown-up, not their little girl anymore. Well, I can definitely say that you're not. Leaving that place with you, having you riding in the seat beside me, that got me thinking about how awesome it would be to hang out with you again. And, scoff all you want about my lines or whatever, you are hot. Every man at the wedding was checking you out. You're not just pretty. You're fucking gorgeous. And your tits. . . They're incredible. I've wanted to grab them since you first took that other dress off earlier."

She was staring hard as he talked, looking for all the world like she didn't believe a word he said. But when he made the comment about her breasts, she blushed. He took a step toward her, his hands twitching at his sides. She stood still and waited until he was right in front of her. Edward raised his hands to her waist, brushing her hip bones with his thumbs.

"Is this okay?" he asked, waiting for her to nod before running them slowly up her stomach and over her ribs.

Bella's eyelids fluttered shut as he stroked beneath her breasts with his thumbs, moving gradually higher with each pass until the pads of his thumbs glided over her nipples. The skin tightened and puckered, firm beneath his touch.

Edward guided her slowly over to the bed, pushing her down to sit on the edge. He knelt between her thighs, cupping her breasts with both hands. He leaned in to taste her, brushing his lips softly across her trembling skin. He kissed her left nipple, closing his lips tenderly around the firm point, pulling it gently, rhythmically. She hummed and gasped, shaking slightly as his hands gently massaged her breasts.

"Lie back," he whispered, smiling when her shoulders slumped, and she flopped back onto the mattress.

Edward pulled off his socks and underwear then straddled her hips. Her eyes popped open when she felt him settle above her. His penis bobbed above her belly, swollen and leaking slightly at the tip.

"Is that normal?" she asked breathlessly.

"What. . . normal size, normal color?"

"Yeah. All that."

"I guess. I'm maybe a little bit bigger than average. And I'm circumcised, so the head looks different than a guy who isn't."

"Can I touch it?"

"I would love for you to touch it," he chuckled, then gasped when her right hand closed gently around the shaft. Her touch was tentative, almost too soft. It tickled. He wanted her to squeeze harder, to move her hand up and down, to offer him some sort of relief.

He stopped his hips from thrusting, but the urge was strong. Edward bent over to kiss her breasts again, lifting and squeezing them together until they formed a deep cleft.

"God, your tits are amazing. I just want to fuck them," he groaned, burying his face in their softness.

"How does that work?" Bella gasped, her curiosity plain on her face.

"Just like it sounds," he laughed, feeling giddy. "I'll show you later, if you want. Right now I just want to get you out of those underwear."

Bella let go of his shaft and reached down with both hands, shimmying out of her underwear with his help.

"What do I do now?"

"Whatever you want. I'm pretty sure there's an infinite number of ways to have sex. If it feels good, do it. If it doesn't feel right, don't."

"You mean like missionary and doggie-style?"

"Those are two pretty basic positions. But for your first time, I would recommend missionary or cowgirl."

"Cowgirl," she said, squinting her eyes. "As in, riding you."

He felt his balls shiver in anticipation. "Yeah. Riding me would be good."

Edward sat down in the center of the bed and lay back. He reached over and scrabbled at the bedside table with one hand until he found one of the condoms.

"Come here. Get on me. Try it out. If it doesn't work for you, we can do something else." Bella looked askance at his hands as he held his penis still and positioned the condom over the head. He carefully pinched the tip and rolled the latex down until he was fully sheathed in rubber. "It's okay, you can go as slow as you like."

Bella moved awkwardly at first, straddling his hips and hovering above him. Edward ran his hand up her right thigh and rested it at her hip, guiding her down toward him. He squeezed her left breast gently with his other hand, then flattened his fingers and dragged them down inch by inch until his thumb slipped between her legs to stroke her slit.

"Ungh. You are so wet," he groaned, rocking his hips up in anticipation. She was so self-contained that he was blown away by how slick she was. He hadn't expected her to be so aroused. She was definitely ready for him. Just another inch.

Her thigh muscles were tense, but she allowed him to guide her down until the tip of his penis slipped between her labia, nestled in her wet heat.

"Like this?" Bella asked, slightly breathless.

"Just like that. Yeah. Just like that. A little low. . oh. . .er. Ungh," he gasped, throwing back his head and shutting his eyes.

He want to drive up into her, claim her body in a single thrust. It was getting harder and harder to hold back. Bella rested her palms on his stomach and spread her knees further apart. Edward felt the slight resistance just as she stopped. So she had been telling the truth. She was definitely a virgin.

"Bella," he gasped.

"Huh?" she asked, her eyes looking glazed and out of focus.

"This is it. If you really want to do this. . . This is it."

"Yeah. I want it," she said, her voice a low, long moan as she sank down over him, taking him all the way inside in one smooth motion. She flinched and cried out, a short, sharp yelp.

"Shhh. . . it's okay. That's it, baby," he hummed, soothing her with his hands and voice. "That's it. You've got all of me."

Bella shifted her hips up and down again, and it was Edward's turn to moan. There was nothing quite like the tight, slick heat of a woman's body. Nothing like the softness and the salty, sweet scent of her arousal. He wanted to flip her over and fuck her hard, but more than that he wanted to see her bouncing, sliding, writhing over him. He lifted his hips slightly, rocking her forward and back. Bella's fingertips dug into his abs, and she gasped, her voice squeaking slightly as she felt the pinch of the torn membrane.

"It's okay. It gets better. Move with me, baby. Yeah. . . yeah. . . like that," he encouraged her, guiding her hips back and forth with his hands in time to his thrusts.

"Is it supposed to feel so tight?" she asked, her voice breathy and quiet.

"It does the first few times. It feels more relaxed the more you do it. But you'll probably be sore for a day or two," he explained, doing his best to reassure her when all he really wanted to do was pound her into the mattress until she begged him to stop.

"I can feel it in my stomach. And my throat," she said, swallowed hard.

"Me, too, Bella. I feel you everywhere."

"It's. . . it's really good."

"Yeah? Do want to feel how good it can get?"

"It gets better?" she gasped.

"Way better."

She clenched in shock as he lifted his hips higher. Her breasts bounced above him, tempting his hands and mouth. Edward let go of her hips and grabbed the pillow behind his head, flexing his biceps and abs as hard as he could with every thrust. He could feel her arousal dripping steadily down his balls and between his ass cheeks. Bella's eyes darted from his face to his arms, down to the place where her hands were braced against his stomach. Her lips were parted, glistening with saliva. Her hair cascaded over and around her shoulders, bouncing and swinging wildly.

"Edward?," she asked in a bewildered tone. There was a look of fear and wonder in her wide, staring eyes.

"I know baby. You're almost there. Almost. . ."

He kept his rhythm, determined to allow her to reach the finish naturally. He was so close himself, right on the brink.

"Ohh. . . uh. . . aahhh," she cried out, her voice rising in pitch as the first wave of her orgasm exploded outwards.

Edward grabbed onto the sheets on either side of his hips, grasping for leverage as his own orgasm hit. It was almost painful, the surge of heat and pressure that burst from him. His testicles and prostate contracted simultaneously, sending out an explosive wave of pleasure that made every muscle in his body flex and spasm.

Bella sobbed and gasped for air, collapsing suddenly against his chest, her whole body burning and shaking. He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her slender frame against him. She smelled like heaven. Sweat and sweetness and the heady rush of pheromones. He still wanted her. He hadn't even recovered from the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced, and he already wanted more.

"Hey. . . Bella? Baby. . . are you okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed in a voice that was both lost and amazed. "I never knew. . ."

"Neither did I," he whispered, gently rubbing his hand between her shoulder blades. "I've got to take care of this. . ." he warned her, rolling her gently to one side, then holding the base of the condom securely as he withdrew from her heat. "I'll be right back."

Edward found the bathroom and eased the condom off carefully. He dropped it in the toilet and stood there for several seconds, waiting for his body to relax enough to let him piss. There were traces of blood on his fingers and in the water. His stomach lurched uncomfortably.

"She wanted this," he reminded himself. "Just do your job."

Edward washed his hands, splashed cold water on his face, and grabbed a hand towel to scrub his face dry. There was a stack of clean towels under the sink, so he wetted a washcloth with warm water and went to check on his client.

"Hey there," he started softly. "You okay?"

"Hmmmnnn," Bella hummed, a contented smile on her lips. Her eyes were heavy, fluttering closed.

"You should use the restroom and have something to drink real quick," he cautioned her, holding the warm cloth gently against her sex.

Bella moaned and arched her back, pressing her swollen flesh against his hand. Edward felt his body responding almost immediately. He clenched his eyes shut and willed himself to settle.

"Come on. You'll be sore as it is. You don't want to risk a UTI. It's not worth it. Come on, baby. Up you go."

Her limbs swung limply as he pulled her from the bed and half-carried her to the bathroom. He'd never had a client respond this way. He was alarmed. She wasn't giggling or begging for Round 2 the way the other young ones did. It was like her bones had melted and left her near a coma.

"I'm serious, Bella. Don't pass out on me."

She slumped forward on the toilet, leaning against him, but he eventually heard water hitting porcelain. She passively allowed him to wipe her, then collapsed against his shoulder with a tiny whimper.

"It's okay. I've got you," he sighed, heaving her up into his arms and carrying her back to bed. She was asleep before he had even folded the blanket across sprawling form.

Edward took a step back and looked around. He grabbed the floral print dress off the floor and hung it up in the closet. A cute dress for a cute girl. But she wasn't really a girl. Not any more. Despite her frank acceptance of his profession, there was something very pure and innocent about the way she behaved. No pretence. No bluffing. She was so sexually responsive that is blew his mind, but she didn't over-act or exaggerate anything. She was so genuine. One-of-a-kind.

Edward hung up clothes until he ran out of hangers, then stood in the middle of the room, at a loss for what to do next. Their system called for pampering. Bella wouldn't want that or appreciate it. He knew that instinctively. Besides, the flowers he had brought over on Thursday were still lying, wilted and forgotten, on the kitchen counter. Would she even want him here when she woke up in the morning? She would probably laugh at him and send him on his way.

Edward found a blank piece of paper and a pen and started composing his good bye missive. The problem was, he had lied so often, so thoroughly, that he couldn't tell the truth. Because the truth was, he had never met a girl like her. She had changed him on an elemental level. He was certain that her searching eyes and teasing laughter would haunt him forever. He would always remember today, tonight. The scent of her. The feel of her. The sight of her skin, flushed pink and hot with desire. But not desire for him. For the experience. For the knowledge.

He wished it was more.

Edward put down the pen and shook as his throat and eyes burned. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her the truth. She wouldn't believe it anyway.

Moving mechanically, he dressed and gathered his possessions, pocketing the unused condom automatically. There was a slight rustle and sigh from the girl in the bed. She started gently snoring. Walking quietly, Edward turned off the lights and let himself out, making sure the door locked behind him.

A few minutes later he pulled up to Jasper's house. It wasn't even midnight yet, and the lights were still on. He knocked on the door before letting himself in.

"Hey, dude. How'd it go?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." Edward swallowed hard and plowed on. "I know it's not how we operate, but I'd like to refund my fee for tonight. If you could reverse the charge and let me know how much I owe you for overhead fees, that would be really great."

Edward avoided his friend's eyes as he hung up the car keys and scribbled some generic notes in the company activity log. Jasper was sitting at his desk with a DumDum in his mouth. He crossed his arms and looked at Edward with concern, moving the lollipop from side to side with his tongue.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's great. Oh, and I got your text. You can tell Tanya that I'll pick her up next Thursday at 6:30."

"Alright."

"Cool. Thanks, man. Have a good night."

He turned to go before Jasper could say anything else. Edward buttoned his jacket against the biting winter breeze, stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned for home.

THE END


End file.
